fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Coprolite Deviljho
The Coprolite Deviljho is a subspecies of Deviljho that makes the regular flee in disgust. Physiology They emit an ungodly smell, which gives them a brown trail as they move. Their back is covered in coprolite pieces, and the spikes on their head are larger. They are normally much, much larger than Deviljho, and one specimen's bones have been proven to be almost a thousand years old, one of the oldest Deviljho ever. They have adapted to awful smells, and as such, dung bombs will not work on them. Behavior They rarely eat live animals, mainly because they can be smelled from miles away. When they do eat, it's normally carrion. They are solitary, but meet, an entire population, in a secret area. There, they find a mate and reproduce, which is how their species stays alive. Abilities They can spray a cannon of stench from their stomach. This will knock out smaller monsters instantly if they are near. However, the stench numbs ones sense of smell completely, making them unaware that they now smell like monster faeces. As such, the Soiled is different. It only makes it to where your fellow hunters get stunned if you wander too close. They will then contract Soiled. But hey, at least you still get to use items. Rage and Tired State *Rage: Their muscles will swell until they turn purple. Scars will be purple as well. In this state, they can use their signature move. *Tired: They will drool heavily, and will eat ANYTHING. They will even try to grab hunters and try to eat them. Mounts They have the normal Deviljho mount. But when enraged, they will spray an awful stench from their stomach and crouch into it, hurting your hunter and giving them Soiled. Attacks They share many attacks with Deviljho, so these are exclusive to Coprolite Deviljho. Wall Runner Copper Jho will run up the nearest wall, jump off it, and attempt to crush a hunter under their massive body. Headbutt They will charge Barroth-Style towards a hunter, and hit them away, sending them high into the air. Coprolite Toss They will toss coprolites from their tail, and if these hit you, they will inflict soiled. Hunter Slam They will perform their stomp attack, launching nearby hunters into the air. From this, it can combo it's next move. Hunter Snap They will, if a hunter is in the air and near their head, snap them from the air. The hunter has until the gauge runs out to be swallowed unless they are saved. While this is happening, you can still attack them. If the hunter is swallowed, they will be slowly damaged for about thirty seconds. After that time frame is over, the Coprolite Deviljho will spit the hunter back up. This attack inflicts Soiled. Soiled Dragon Beam They will use their dragon beam, but it will be green and surrounded by the Soiled ailment. This does A LOT of damage to anybody caught by it. Breakable Parts Head x2- First time, the chin spikes will break, second, the face will be scarred. Arms- Their claws will break. Tail- The tail will be severed. Equipment A special weapon is in development. But the armor was created long ago. Carves Notes * When weak, they cannot perform their signature move * When their arms are wounded, they cannot perform Wall Runner. Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting) Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Soiled Monster